overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elk
Introduction Elk is a Changeling who was swamped out for a human child at birth. Elk spent his entire childhood living as a human. He had no idea that he was actually a troll till he meets the boy he was exchanged with. The two meet by pure chance when Elk entered into the woods one day. His exchanged brother, what he calls Yuan, attacked him and was soundly defeated. After learning the truth he takes Yuan back home with him to meet there ill mother. The two later form a adventure group. Personality Elk is a very, very mean person. He enjoys talking about other people and takes great pleasure in seeing people suffer. This however is all fake. Elk is actually a very nice guy who cares for the people around him. However he has always had a distaste for most people that he did not understand why. Subconsciously it slips out at times when he is around people and as a result he comes off to most people as a snobby pretty kid. People who know him however understands this part of his nature and usually have a wonderful time around him. After he has been around someone for long enough this subconscious bias goes away and the true Elk comes out. The best way to describe Elk is a big kid. He loves to run around, pick fights, and climb trees. He also loves to tell stories and write poorly written books. A childish smile always crosses his face and his love for music is legendary among the bards. He also has a tendency to block bridges, he does not know why. Classes * Racial Classes (Level: 50) ** Changling (Level 10) ** Troll (Level 10) ** Awaken Troll (Level 10) ** War Troll (Level 10) ** Troll King (Level 10) * Job Classes (Level: 5) ** Fighter '(''Level: '''5) Abilities and Powers Skills 'Passive' 'Active' 'Spells' Backstory As a baby Elk was switched out for Yuan by his troll mother. This fact however was discovered by Elk's human mother, Mama Lee, husband. Angered by the fact he wanted to throw the baby out and kill it. Mama Lee however refused saying that she could not slay such a innocent baby. As a result her husband left her and she was forced to raise Elk by herself. As a boy Elk grew up as the bastard kid. That title was only said around his back as Elk had strangely high amount of strength for a small boy. His strength and rage became a legend around his village. If anyone talked bad about his mother he would go off into a fit of uncontrollable rage. He would break doors, kick over cows, and even punch people. The only person who could calm him down was his mother. His mother would walk up to him and give him a big smile and all the anger would melt out of him like ice thrown into a fire. As a result of his rage Elk was a very lonely child. None of the kids in the village would play with him and all of the adults watched him with suspicion. Elk however did not care as he had his mother. He would spend all day with her doing work around the house or tending to there fields. She put his monstrous strength to work pulling a plow and picking up weeds. One day however his mother became very sick. This sickness caused her to pass out in there family home and enter a state of near death. Elk ran out to the village seeking help, but no one would come to his aid. The people in the village ignored his pleas no matter how much he cried. There fear of him had turned into hatred and that hatred lead them to abandoning him and his mother. Enraged and desperate Elk tossed a tree into the mayors house knocking a hole into the wall. The boy then ran off into the forest hoping to find a witch he had heard about in his children tales. While running though the woods Elk ran into a hideous troll and a young boy wrapped in dirty clothing. The troll immediately recognized him as Elk and the boy attacked him with a wooden club. The battle between the two of them was short. The boy smacked Elk on the head with his club and shattered the wooden object. Elk looked at the boy for a moment and then chopped him in the neck knocking him out. Elk then demanded that the Troll tell him where the Witch of the Forrest Lived or he was going to knock him out next. The Troll laughed at the response and dared the boy to try him. Elk attacked and was defeated as easily as he had defeated the boy in rags. When Elk awoke in a cave he was terrified to find himself inside of a gigantic cooking pot. Lucky for him he was not being cooked for dinner, but rather being given a bath by the mother troll, who was actually quite pretty. She then began to tell him the story of his birth and the fact that he had been exchanged for Yuan, the boy in the rags. She then gave him a bag of herbal medicine that would cure his mother. She said it was her thanks for taking care of her son. In response Elk declared that she was not his mother and that Mama Lee was his mother, but he would take the medicine anyway. He then left the cave, but turned back to take Yuan. With Yuan and the medicine he returned home to cure his mother. After his mother came to he explained to her what happened and pointed to Yuan as proof. The women then broke out into tears and hugged Yuan as she knew he was her child, he looked just like his grandfather, her father. She then explained to Elk about his birth, but he cut her off saying that she was his only mother and that he did not care about the trolls. From that point on Yuan and Elk grew up as brothers. Yuan kept Elk secret as a Troll, which mattered little since no one in the village could beat him in a fight, and Elk taught Yuan how to fight with a stick, which mattered little since Elk's skills relied on super human strength. The two later decided to become adventures as a way to earn money and take care of their mother, who had recently reconciled with their father. It should be noted that Elk does not like their Father. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:New World Character Category:Fighter Category:Heteromorphic Race Category:Changeling Category:Male Category:Adventurer Category:Good Karma Category:Uka Trooper